The Plans
by WhyAye
Summary: That little teaser clip of Your Sudden Death Question ITV posted has taken over my brain. Here's how I see the story that leads up to it.


Detective Inspector Robbie Lewis furrowed his brow, pursing his lips as he read. When he reached the end, he shook his head slightly. "Well, I suppose that's that, then."

"I'm sorry if you don't like my report, Inspector. I just write what I see." Doctor Laura Hobson managed to defend her work without sounding overly defensive.

His expression softened. "No, Doctor, your report is fine. It's what I expected, after all." She continued to study him, frowning a little, and he retreated a bit. "It's not the report, it's me. I've just been in a rotten mood lately."

"I can't say I've noticed a difference."

"Well, Hathaway has. This whole week I've really let him have it for just little things. Don't know why." He twisted a smile and looked straight at her. "He had enough of it yesterday. Told me I need to get laid." He glanced away. "I sent him home for that remark. Bit his head off this morning, too, when he was all cheery about his weekend plans."

She adopted a tone of detached professionalism. "And do you?"

Her question caught him off guard. "_What?_"

"Do you need to get laid?"

He grimaced. "Probably. It's been long enough. But then, I don't have the erm . . . _access_ I used to. It's not exactly a one-man operation."

"And Hathaway didn't propose a solution to that problem?"

"No, he did not. So he'll just have to keep suffering my bad mood."

"Hmmmm." She was thoughtful for some time. "You don't know anyone who could help you out with that?"

"Laura, for God's sake! If you're in this together with him . . ."

She looked a bit hurt. "You just admitted you thought it would improve things. I'm trying to remain objective and do what I can for an old friend. I'm a doctor, Robbie. You don't need to be embarrassed about your biological needs around me."

Somewhat abashed, he backpedaled. "Sorry, Doctor. It's not something I'm very comfortable discussing, is all." He searched his mind for some time. "No, I don't know anyone. I mean, the junior officers are all so young and it wouldn't be right, anyway. Against the sexual harassment policy for a senior officer to have relations with a junior officer."

"What about Jean?"

Robbie was aghast. "The Chief Super? She's so . . . well, she's not my type at all, and the policy would apply to her, too. Plus, there's Mister Innocent."

"Is there? How come no one has ever seen him? Anyway, I think she fancies you."

"Only as a whipping boy. She certainly never favors me with any breaks."

Laura looked at him, unsuccessful at keeping a smile from her face. "And you can't think of anyone else."

He visibly racked his brain for a while, then dissolved into surrender. "Look, it's a daft thing anyway, just something Hathaway said to wind me up."

"It worked pretty well, I'd say. Must have touched a nerve somewhere in there." She stood close to him, peering seriously into his eyes. "You really can't think of anyone, someone willing to help you solve your difficulty, willing to help you work the problem through to resolution?" She fingered the lapel of his jacket.

He smiled grimly. "I just don't know very many . . . " His words trailed off as he glanced at her hand, his eyes widening. The smile slid from his face as his mouth opened in an "O" of surprise.

It was Laura's turn to smile then, just a little, impish grin.

* * *

"You seem to be in a better mood this afternoon, Sir." Detective Sergeant James Hathaway offered the observation with the cautious air of one ready to fend off blows.

"Oh, aye? I suppose I'm looking forward to the weekend."

"That didn't seem to be the case this morning."

"I've had a change of plans since this morning." He checked Hathaway's raised eyebrows. "I've decided to take your advice for once, Hathaway."

The sergeant was puzzled. "When did I give you advice?"

"Yesterday. I sent you home early because of it. But since then, I've realized you're probably right. I do need to get laid, as you so crudely put it. So I've taken some steps to make it happen, and I expect to be a different man by Monday."

"I look forward to the new you, Sir." Hathaway turned away quickly. He could not suppress the smile, and it was all he could manage to not laugh out loud. Lewis with an actual social life. This _would_ be a change.

* * *

He had gone to the inn early, buying some fresh flowers on the way. Laura had called to say she was running a little late but would be there well before their dinner reservation. He found himself fidgeting about little details that did not matter: Tie on? Tie off? Tie on, but loose? Jacket on or off? _Relax, man, you've known her for years!_ He sighed and fiddled with the curtains, trying to get the lighting just right.

Shortly after seven, his mobile buzzed. _Hobson calling_. "Yeah, Laura?"

"Robbie, your boss just ordered me to finish the workup of D.I. Grainger's case, the woman who died in the nursing home? It almost seems as if Innocent knew this would interfere with our plans. I'm really sorry, but I'll be stuck here until at least midnight, maybe later. And by then I'll be exhausted. Can we call tonight a wash and hold out hopes for tomorrow night?"

It felt like he had swallowed a cold, heavy stone. "What can I say, Laura? I've got the room for two nights, so I guess tomorrow is the best we can do." But his bad mood returned with a vengeance, and he found himself venting it on her. "Look, I'm really disappointed. Couldn't you just tell her no? I mean, what am I supposed to do, go have a nice, romantic dinner by myself and spend the night with me, _again?_ I should have known this wouldn't work."

She didn't answer.

He took a deep breath. He knew he should apologize, but his bitterness was overwhelming. "Call me tomorrow when you're on your way, okay? I still want to do this."

"Goodnight, Robbie. I'm sorry about the delay. It's only one night."

"Yeah, well. I'll see you tomorrow sometime."

His appetite gone, he phoned the desk and cancelled the dinner reservation. Then he took off his suit and crawled between the sheets, wearing only his shorts and a tee shirt. He tossed and turned for hours, berating himself for letting his hopes rise, railing at Innocent for intentionally ruining his weekend, and grumping about Laura's dedication to her job. He had only just fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning when his mobile rang again.


End file.
